Majora's return
by Angelwings515
Summary: It's been 1000 years since a hero saved the forgotten land of Termina. What would happen if the spirit of the mask returned, but was after someone other than the incarnation of the hero?


**Important note: This Zelda fan fiction will be told through my eyes! By that I mean I will be the one telling the story. Because I feel like there is no limit to your imagination and fan fictions. They are your way to your own little world. Ha-ha Hope you enjoy it. My first Zelda fanfic. ^~^ enjoy.**

_There's a legend that talks about an ancient tribe that used a dangerous mask for hexing rituals. But the magic in the mask was far too evil for the tribe to handle. So they sealed it away for eternity. But the mask is determined to take the world and everyone in it._

_***chirp chirp CHIRP* **_

I was awoken from my sleep by a little bird singing at my window. I recognize the bird and realize it belongs to grandmother. I walk up to it and notice there Is a letter on its foot. I grabbed the letter and the bird flew away.

*_Mayra, I'm very sorry to wake you so early, but today is a very important day for everyone in the village and in Hyrule. You need to come see me I have everything you need for today please come to my house right away ~ grandmother* _

I rub my eyes as read the note. Special day? Now what is today again? Ah I can't remember. I head over to my drawer next the window that has a calendar, there was a giant heart on today's date. What did it mean again? I rub my eyes and felt something cold rubbing against my eye. I look at my hand to see a ring.

"HOLY CRAP TODAY'S THE WEDDING!" how could I forget that?! I guess keeping the village safe makes forget things.

Without thinking I go out my door and notice it's still dark out. But thanks to the fireflies I can see at night. I stand outside my door and notice my beautiful village. Everyone lives in tree houses and everyone is very kind. There's a fishing pond, and a little shop. It looks a lot like a little village that was lost in time. Ever since I finished my classes, I can't stop thinking about history class. There is just so much mystery and stories lost on these lands. I know something tragic must've have happened to this village long before anyone lived here. Not only is it deep within a forest, But I hear the houses where already here before anyone else. The only person here was grandmother.

I know it sounds weird but sometimes when I walk into the woods, I hear music. Beautiful, happy music. But I always end up losing it.

After overthinking mysteries again, I make my way toward grandmothers house. She's not my real grandmother. But everyone calls her 'grandmother' because she's been in this village longer than anyone.

I make my way to grandmother's house and she's already waiting for me. "My dear, did you forget today was your wedding? Haha come inside it's cold outside and you are still in your pjs!" I follow her into her comfy little home and I she sits down on a special chair of hers as she holds an ocarina in her hands. That ocarina is the most precious thing to grandmother. She never lets anyone touch it or even listen to her play it. I always wonder if that music I sometimes hear in the woods is her.

She noticed me staring at the ocarina. "sweety, I Know what you want to ask me, You always ask me about the village. Do you want to know?" I froze. I have always been so curious about the past. But today was my wedding, why did she decide today to tell me? She always told me no, or she would just ask me to leave. "Yes….I do" I say softly looking down.

"well then this story can be your wedding gift." She said with a smile. "But you are not allowed to tell anyone!" I froze. I never heard such harshness in her words. "yes, I promise grandmother." She took a deep breath.

"Long, long ago. I was young, younger than you. I had many friends and we all lived in this village. There was a guardian who loved and protected us all. He was our second guardian for we had lost our previous one to a curse. When our new guardian appeared, everyone in the village was happy to be protected again. We hoped to never be harmed again. We lived in peace for about…..many, many years. But one day a man came into the village and put a curse on not only our guardian, but our village and woods….Long story short. Everyone died of old age….." She trailed off.

"grandmother…are you alright?" I said as I comforted her. "yes my dear." She said as she wiped her eyes. "Anyways we need to get you ready for your wedding!" She got up off her chair and pushed me next to a tub filled with water. "get undressed we you need a bath, you're filthy from slaying the deku babas that have been appearing all around"

I undressed and entered the tub which was ice cold. Grandmother pulled back my hair and tied it in the back. "sweet heart. Is this a bruise on your neck?" I felt my face burn up. I forgot me and Link hooked up two nights ago. "Yes grandmother!, A kid threw rocks at me"

**WOW this is one long chapter, sorry but im going have to end it here for now. Haha, again this is a story I made up that I wanted to share with you. Sorry if it's slow paced. But it'll get interesting (I hope) haha and can any of you guess who I am marrying? and bonus question! Who is "grandmother"? ^~^ haha see you at the next chapter! :3**


End file.
